


Worthless Things to Joy

by Highlander_II



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: hc_smut_a_thon, F/M, photo challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe House hasn't entirely embraced the holidays on the calendar, but he might not fight them so hard anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthless Things to Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hc_smut_a_thon)[hc_smut_a_thon](http://www.livejournal.com/users/hc_smut_a_thon/) \- Challenge #12 - photo challenge.
> 
> These photos are the ones I chose for this fic: [Kiss her it might be your last chance](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v218/GotR_Highlander_II/sept-2010-kiss.jpg) and [fuzzy sweater](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v218/GotR_Highlander_II/sept-2010-sweater.jpg)
> 
> This is set in the [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=heroesque)[heroesque](http://www.livejournal.com/users/heroesque/)-verse.

He hadn't been sure how this night was going to go when he had asked. A little less sure as they were leaving the apartment, though that sexy red number she wore was promising. Then she had brushed her fingers against his hand during the play and he got a jolt of confidence.

Whether that explained leaving the theatre early for hot dogs and cocoa or not, he couldn't be sure. By the middle of his first hot dog, he no longer cared. As they sat in the slight shelter of the alcove, a voice whispered in his head: 'Kiss her, it may be your last chance!' He assumed it was his conscience. Whatever it was, he thought it was right – given all that had happened in the last few months, it could possibly be his last chance.

He watched her knees bobbing in the cold as she held her cup of cocoa between her fingers. He wanted to take her into his arms and try to warm her, but he knew she would think he was up to something. Hell, _he_ would think he was up to something.

So he waited.

He watched her shivering, but he couldn't tell if it was from the cold or from her nerves. Then that voice was back in his head - _kiss her_. He closed his eyes and took a slow, calming breath. He needed to move. 'Wondered if she was ready to go. A brush of wind down his collar made up his mind for him.

Having pushed himself up from the step, he held a hand out to her to help her to her feet.

She looked a little flustered. He felt a little bad about that, but keeping her off her guard usually worked to his advantage. Her hand was warm from the cocoa cup as it slid across his palm. He let her stand and start arranging her skirt. Since he had such a penchant for keeping her off guard, he slipped in a little brush of his thumb over her palm. What harm could that do?

He took a breath waiting for her reaction. He wanted her to remember what used to be. What they used to have. She didn't. She couldn't. So he was left with starting over. He felt like a gangly teenager on a first date.

They were on a 'first date' of sorts – their first since... he didn't want to say. What he wanted was to kiss her. To touch her. To taste her the way he used to. The way he was used to. If he wanted it, he would have to bite the bullet.

"Can I kiss you now or what?" he asked as he pulled her close.

Her responding nod was the smallest of gestures, but it sent a thrill of warmth through his tired, cold, broken-down body. And when his lips met hers, it was exactly like he remembered. He had to fight against his own desire to keep from pushing her into the wall, lifting her skirt and taking her in front of everyone. To not try to re-stake his claim on her.

It was almost as frustrating to have that brief moment as to not have her at all. Then she gave him a challenge and he accepted gladly.

* * *

House used to hate Christmas. The presents, the fanfare, the people pretending they were happy. The decorations – to him – were all crap. Then Cameron gave him a gift he could enjoy and remember.

Feeling her take him inside her warm body that first night was like coming home after a long journey. She wanted him and he felt things he was almost certain he would never feel again.

Maybe her present wouldn't turn the Grinch from his Grinch-y ways, but it gave him a reason to appreciate the holiday. That was more than he had before.

Then they'd gone to Kansas City for the New Year. That had been a strangely eventful road trip. More emotionally eventful than physically, though there was a bit of that too. Cameron had re-injured her bad knee, but they had also had amazing sex not too long after that. Cameron had even made it to the beginning stages of making a reconciliation with her parents as well. Eventful.

He was glad Cameron was working through her family issues. It freed her up for far more interesting pursuits.

* * *

_Like the time – must have been around Valentine's Day, everything was pink and red – that she turned around when I entered the lab and started unbuttoning her sweater. It was this fuzzy white thing that would be amazingly sexy without the red tank underneath._

_Anyway, she took off the sweater and draped it across the back of her chair. That was promising, at least. I'd gone there for lab results on one of my clinic patients – shut up, Wilson tricked me – but who was I to pass on such a beautiful opportunity?_

_Of course when she resettled in her chair I thought the moment was gone. Then I saw the way she leaned across the table to peer into the microscope. The vee of her tank top was much deeper than it appeared beneath the sweater. If I tilted my head just like this, I could see down her shirt to that very demi-bra she had on._

_I was sure she had done it on purpose, but I wouldn't be surprised if it had been entirely accidental. She was still working through some of her memory issues and that seemed to keep her from teasing me as much as she used to. Though she was doing better at not letting her issues affect her. It made for some interesting interactions between us._

_When I caught her peering at me out of the corner of her eye, I knew it hadn't been an accident. Did she want to do it in the lab? I'll admit, the idea turned me on and I could feel my fingers tightening on the pommel of my cane as I held myself to my side of the room._

_Waiting for her to be ready to do this had been torture, but damn, when she decided she was, everything changed. Okay, she still put up stupid holiday decorations, but I can suffer those as long as she doesn't stop giving me looks like that one she gave me in the lab just before she slid off that stool._

_She was wearing a knee length skirt and I could hear her stockings rustling as she walked. Her hands were hot against my chest. Even through the T-shirt I was wearing. God, I wanted her._

_Waiting was no longer an option. My hands slid around her back and I pulled her close. She moaned into my neck. I turned us around, lifted her to sit on the counter and slid my fingers up her legs. I will never understand how women deal with those elastic-top stockings, but I love them._

_Her body was so warm, so wet for me, which matched my hardness for her. "Unfasten my jeans," I growled and felt her fingers immediately reach for my waistband._

_The next thing I could remember was pushing inside her and folding her head against my shoulder to muffle her gasps and moans. Normally I love the sounds she makes, but I didn't want her lovely noises to get us in trouble._

_She felt so good. I scooted her forward on the counter to get a better angle and nearly exploded from the sensation. Her hips rocked hard and fast against mine. The woman has some power and she knows how to use it. At least that day she did. (And for all of the days since that one.)_

_I've never been so glad I listened to my subconscious._


End file.
